


Rainy Day

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Come Marking, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, Frodo and Faramir spend their time in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

The rain beat down on the stone roof of their house. It was a lazy day, as training had been cancelled due to the rain. Frodo and Faramir hadn't seen the need to leave the warmth of their bed.

Frodo lazily drew his name in the cooling semen on Faramir's belly. Faramir eased himself up to see what his lover was doing.

"Frodo, what..."

He made a face when he saw "F-r-o" written on his skin.

"Come here, you silly Hobbit."

Laughing, Frodo allowed himself to be pulled up against Faramir's chest. He didn't mind that they'd smeared his name.


End file.
